Nothing Eternal
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami can't hide anything anymore. His past...what he found back then...his past is rising to take him. Can anyone rise? Can anyone save him?
1. Default Chapter

Nothing Eternal  
  
Anthy: Mew...  
  
Anshi: Spawned by a combo of Eva unit 01 going psycho (eating the angels)   
  
BPP: And by the end of Utena.  
  
All: Shudder.  
  
BPP: This is what nightmares are made of.  
  
@@@@  
  
Nothing Eternal  
  
The Rose  
  
Don't want your hand this time i'll save myself  
  
Maybe i'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
It was the rose.  
  
Yes...  
  
The rose began it all.  
  
Yes...  
  
The rose brought them back...  
  
Yes.  
  
The rose brought back the memories...  
  
Yes!  
  
The rose brought back the prince that would save him...  
  
YES!  
  
The rose brought the darkness...  
  
Yami opened the door to the game shop, in a better mood than was before. Yugi had gone ahead, rushing to get home and get everything ready for nothing. It was their anniversary of the date they first met. It had been a while...so none of them remembered the exact date.   
  
(It was the rose.)   
  
Yami put his stuff on the chair in the kitchen before being pushed downstairs by Yugi because he didn't want to spoil the surprise. Yami shrugged and went down to tend the shop.   
  
(Yes...)   
  
The door opened and a cloaked figure entered. Yami wasn't really puzzled. This person had Malik's aura. But it was Bakura once the hood fell back.   
  
"Hello." Yami said. Bakura just nodded. Something seemed wrong...terribly wrong.   
  
(The rose began it all.)  
  
Bakura placed a strange package on the display case and left. Yami stared at the strange package, and at the word "Yami" scrawled on the side facing him in red ink.  
  
(Yes)   
  
Or he assumed it was ink.  
  
Yami slid the box off its hidden item and discarded it. He walked around to the front, back to the front door. He pulled off a layer of tissue paper and stared at the gift.  
  
(The rose brought them back...)  
  
It was a small glass vase, and standing upright like a pole, was one simple rose. It was in full bloom, and blood red.   
  
(Yes...)  
  
Something, like s heartbeat, filled Yami's ears. He could feel something rising in the back of his mind, like a wave. Like a wave of memories.   
  
The blades...  
  
The rose...  
  
The prince...  
  
The sword...  
  
(Help me...)  
  
(I will be the one to save you...)  
  
(You shouldn't be here!)  
  
(I swear! I will come back here and save you someday!)  
  
Yugi heard a crash, and stopped setting the table to run downstairs. Yami was on his knees, back arched upwards and hands on his face, as if to keep something from getting out.   
  
"Yami!!" Yugi saw the shattered glass and the blood-red rose lying dead in the puddle of water.   
  
Yami didn't hear him.   
  
The rose brought the darkness...  
  
Yes...  
  
Who is the new prince...?  
  
Who?  
  
Do we know?  
  
Yes...  
  
Will the darkness be saved?  
  
...  
  
Will the darkness be saved?  
  
No...  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Anthy: Chapter two is coming!  
  
Anshi: Tell me what you think.  
  
BPP: Ideas and such are welcome....I think... 


	2. The dream

Nothing Eternal  
  
Anthy: Chapter Twwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!  
  
Anshi: craziness.   
  
@@@@@  
  
Nothing Eternal  
  
The Dreams  
  
Truth be told I tried my best  
  
But somewhere long the way  
  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
  
But the cost was so much more than I could bear  
  
There are three...  
  
Yes...  
  
Three princes...  
  
Yes...  
  
Which one shall save him?  
  
None...  
  
Then he cannot be saved?  
  
No...  
  
He will not be saved.  
  
Malik wasn't sleeping, though he should have been. He was working, integrating himself with Anthy's computer god Chimera. But Chimera, born of wires, Anthy's flesh, and a dragon's skull, it knew about the rose. It knew that the time was upon Malik, and two others as well.   
  
Malik placed the visor over his eyes and let wires plug into his skin. He stood, not allowed in the seat at the top of the tower of wires, in front of the giant dragon's skull. And Chimera was going to dig up what the gravekeeper doesn't remember.   
  
The rose began it all...  
  
(where...where am I?)   
  
//Can you see him, in the glass?//  
  
(What...?)   
  
There was a deformed stained glass window, or so it looked. Each giant piece of glass looked like a giant rose petal, all forming an even bigger rose. Inside the closest and largest rose petal, Yami could faintly see a human shape.   
  
He knew that this person...he had seen him before...but he couldn't remember who or where. But it seemed like it was just a child...  
  
And there were blades protruding from his body.   
  
(What the---???)  
  
//Can you save him?//  
  
(Wha...)  
  
//Will you save him?//  
  
(I swear...I will return one day and save him.)  
  
One day.   
  
Yami was gone. He was no longer in the game shop, or even in Domino. He was in a dark room, sitting on a white couch. His eyes showed no emotion except sorrow. There was silence, shattered only by the pharaoh's shallow breathing.   
  
"You know why you are here."  
  
"Yes. I know."   
  
"That is the only reason why you exist, and you will continue to be this for all eternity."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Yami cringed, sharp and stabbing pain rising inside him.   
  
"Are you in pain?"  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"I do not cause your pain..."  
  
Yami cried out, pain intensifying itself.   
  
"The world causes your pain."  
  
"........y...yes..."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Anshi: Now...you can cast your predictions! 


End file.
